


Save

by CharlieTheAstr0naut



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Demon possession, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Religious References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieTheAstr0naut/pseuds/CharlieTheAstr0naut
Summary: Joseph discovers that the Deputy hasn’t been in control of her actions all along, and she needs to be saved.





	Save

Joseph could never imagine someone just as monstrous as the Deputy who sat in front of him, chained to the bed frame, but leaning against it as she kept her eyes on him, smiling and glaring. Coming from her mouth were weak cackles and gasps for breath. She was laughing at him, and he had expected her to do something different. Perhaps feel remorseful; Guilt-stricken, even. But all she had was this look of amusement written all over her filthy face.

“What’s with the look you’re giving me, Father?” The Deputy began, mockingly, “You saw it all coming. The old bastard in the sky told you the end would come; That a beast would ruin your flock and slaughter your siblings in doing so…”

Joseph remained speechless, and so the young woman continued, “What? Do you want me to say I’m sorry?”

“How rotten are you to have no emotion for what you’ve done?” Joseph hissed, almost in a whisper, “Just know that it wasn’t my flock you killed, but your friends as well!”

“Oh, I’m beyond rotten, Joseph. Believe it or not, so are you…” The smile faded from her lips, “Don’t act like you’re so fresh and pure. There’s just as much blood on your hands as there are on mine.” 

“I was saving everyone from the world you set on fire!”

“And there were many more…!” The smile was back on her lips now, “At least millions of people have died from the moment the bombs fell, and to think that you couldn’t bring them into your precious flock. You couldn’t save them. You couldn’t save your brothers, your sister… Their blood is on your hands.”

The Deputy let out a relaxing sigh, “And just so you know, there have always been others who simply wanted to watch the world burn and humanity turn to ashes with it.”

Joseph scoffed in disbelief, bombarded, “Who are you…?”

“You said so yourself at some point if I recall correctly,” She looked straight into his eyes, and as she blinked her hazel eyes were now replaced with glowing red irises and snake like pupils, “I’m the snake in your garden.” 

Joseph was tense as he stared into the serpent eyes of the Deputy. No. This wasn’t the Deputy. This was a monster inside her; A demon that she couldn’t shake off.  _ All this time,  _ He thought,  _ It wasn’t you, my child.  _ As he continued looking into the demon’s eyes, noting that there were tears coming from the corners. But she was still smiling.  _ She’s still in there… Trapped and hopeless.  _

“Get out of her…” Joseph finally said, “You’ve tormented her soul long enough.”

“Hmmm…” The Deputy hummed, “Well, I’ve grown used to this piece of flesh over the years we’ve been together. But it’s nice and warm… And  _ soft _ . I’ve had no plan leaving, Joseph. I’d like a front row seat to see where this waste of humanity goes from here.” 

Revolted by the words that came out of her mouth, Joseph was left speechless, having no choice but to stare at the disgusting creature’s eyes, but worrying for the young woman that was imprisoned within her own body. 

* * *

“I’ve heard what you had to say…” Joseph prayed quietly, “I’ve gathered my flock. I continued to save as many as I could over the years. I’ve done all I could to ensure our safe preparation for the collapse.” 

He paused, gathering his thoughts, mostly waiting for the sound of the Voice to comment. When he heard no sound, he continued, “I thought I couldn’t save this wayward soul that has attempted to destroy all that we’ve built. I thought that she didn’t understand the purpose of this project; That she didn’t want to understand… But now I see why… She is possessed and controlled by an evil and putrid creature inside her. She can’t fight it on her own. She’s hopeless against it… And even now with this revelation, I know I still can’t save her.”

“So, Lord, I request that you save her… Remove this dark power from her soul. Don’t leave her trapped in the dark.” 

Joseph waited. And waited. And waited. 

And  _ waited _ … 

But the voice he longed to hear never made a sound. There was no sign that the Voice would aid him. Nonetheless, Joseph still had his hands clasped together, continuing to pray for the Deputy. It seemed like an eternity, and Joseph soon had fallen into a peaceful sleep on the couch, the glowing fish tank being the only source of light in the room. 

Suddenly, he jolted up into a sitting position upon the sound of the Deputy’s ear-shattering screams. Having no second to waste, he quickly made his way into the room she was in. The young woman was curled over, pulling against the cuffs and continuing to shriek. Those screams could easily make her throat bleed, and her throat proved to be sore as soon as she saw Joseph and sneered, “You bastard…!”

She screamed in agony, and sizzling steam began to emerge from her skin and bloody mucus coming from her eyes, nose, and mouth. Joseph cautiously stood in the doorway, having a notion of what was happening. “I’ll see you in hell…!” She hissed, screaming out one last time, “You hear me?! I’ll see you burn!”

She let out one last shriek as the steam intensified, evaporating seconds after it left her body. Seconds passed, and finally, she wasn’t screaming anymore, the steam had stopped. Before the Deputy could fall over and hit her head against the bed frame, Joseph slid over, crouching down and holding her against his chest. Her face was relaxed in a peaceful sleep, her muscles limp in Joseph’s arms. Her breathing was so shallow that he thought that she wasn’t breathing at first. 

Then, he felt a muscle move beneath him. Glancing down, he saw the Deputy’s eyes flutter open as she attempted to move, letting out a pained whimper as she settled back against him. Joseph sighed in relief, “Thank God…” 

Continuing to let her lay against him, he pulled out a key from his front pocket, leaning around her to uncuff her wrists from the handcuffs. The Deputy continued to look dazed and hurt, and gently Joseph lifted her into standing. She let out yet another cry. 

“Shh, shh,” Joseph cooed, gently walking her over to lay on the bed.

The Deputy’s eyes were focused on him as he lay her head against the pillow. She breathed in, letting out a raspy, “... A light…” 

“Don’t speak,” Joseph brushed away the mucus around her eyes with a soft tissue. 

The Deputy didn’t listen, as she repeated, “There was a light…” 

Joseph set aside the tissue, replacing it with a small glass of water. He lifted her head just enough for her so she could easily get the water down her throat. She drank eagerly, coughing and spitting as she brought her lips away from the glass. 

“The light…” She coughed out, “It took it out of me…” 

Joseph held her hand in his, “Took what out, my child?”

“The demon… It ripped it off like… Heh, like duct tape.” 

“Oh…”

“It’s finally gone…” 

“Yes… You’re safe now.”

She turned her head just enough to look at Joseph, loosening her hand from his and shakily reaching up to touch his bruised and scarred face. “I didn’t mean to do it…” Her voice began to break, “I didn’t want to hurt anyone.”

Joseph stroked off the tears streaming out of her eyes, “This was not your fault, child.” 

“It made me do it… It made me kill. It made me…” She covered her mouth, her eyes scrunching closed as more tears emerged, “It made me do this… Everyone is hurt because of me, and I didn’t want to do it—!” 

She broke out into a weak sob, and Joseph leaned in closer, cooing and letting her hold him in a tight hug. “I’m sorry,” She wept, “I’m so sorry I put you all through this…”

“Ssh…” Joseph connected his forehead with hers, “I forgive you…” 

For a split second, the young woman stopped, freezing in his arms, “What…?” 

Joseph broke away from her, leaving one hand on her cheek, “‘Judge not, and you will not be judged. Condemn not, and you will not be condemned. Forgive… and you shall be forgiven.’”

The Deputy stared at Joseph, and at those words she cried more. Joseph clutched her hand, putting it up to his lips and giving it a gentle kiss, “You’re going to be okay. Nothing can hurt you, my child.” 

**Author's Note:**

> And on that note, thanks so much for reading. I think I’m gonna come up with a backstory for this OC on how she became possessed and what not.


End file.
